


【带卡】红月怪谭

by Lexxxa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxxa/pseuds/Lexxxa





	【带卡】红月怪谭

仲夏时节，烈日高悬，可我身处茂密高大的白桦林中，仅有稀稀拉拉的阳光从交错纷杂的灰绿色枝叶中漏出来，还没落到我身上，就消散了大半，余下那点可怜的零星光斑只够我堪堪辨别方向，半死不活的植物蒸腾出的水汽裹挟着泥土和腐烂根叶的味道侵蚀着我的皮肤，我撩起早已在徒步中染上汗渍和泥点而变得皱巴巴的T恤下摆，胡乱抹了把脸，妄图以此来驱散包裹在周身粘腻潮湿的感觉。

突然，一阵不知从何而起的穿堂风吹过，登时吹起了我一身的鸡皮疙瘩，这感觉十分诡异，好似一块冰凉的丝绸从我暴露在空气中的腰腹、手臂、脸颊，耳畔轻飘飘地滑过，一根根地将我的汗毛倒撩了起来，一丝不合时宜的凉意顺着我的脊椎一节一节地攀爬上来。好在，这感觉只是转身即逝，我没有太在意，转而继续将注意力集中在眼下寻找出路或是人烟这件事上。

我一边用随手捡来的树枝漫不经心地拨开前行道路上野蛮生长的杂草、枯藤和灌木，一边无比懊恼地反思着自己究竟是如何把自己弄到如此田地的。如果上帝能够仁慈地给予我一次时光倒流的机会，我发誓，就算拼了命，我也绝对要阻止当初的自己做下那个无比愚蠢的决定。

这一切都要从上个星期我无意间从信箱中带回来的那张旧报纸说起。

我是个念旧的人，但很不幸，由于我十六岁的时候在一场事故中右脸毁了容，导致我这十几年来性格越发的内向和孤僻，我尽量避免顶着这张狰狞可怖的脸出现在别人面前，不给他人添堵，也不给自己添堵。好在我的家底足够殷实，头脑也勉强够用，靠着策划一些臭名昭著的烂尾地产倒卖改造方案而在业界小有名气。

我的客户大多是一些地产开发商、酒店管理机构、或物业管理机构，出手阔绰且不过分纠结细枝末节，可能也是卖了我的姓氏几分面子，这些商人总是喜欢玩一些没有意义的交际游戏，可惜我很多年前就已经脱离了本家，我的姓氏对于我亦或是他们来说也都只是姓氏而已，好在我也从不让我的金主们失望。我和客户之间的沟通大多通过邮件和电话完成，这也避免令我陷入过多抛头露面的窘迫局面。

长此以往，我的身边也实在没有什么值得让我偶尔抒发怀恋的人和事，所以，我平日里喜欢收集一些老旧玩意儿，以寄托我那无处安放的，在旁人看来无比奇怪的感情。

外行人听来，会先入为主地觉得我的爱好不过是收集一些破破烂烂的垃圾，但只有真正去做的人，才会发现这些旧物什收集起来是多么的不易，许多物件在它所生产的年代的确不是什么稀罕玩意，可一旦过了生产和售卖的时效，再想要找到完好的、有收藏价值的原厂产品，就如同大海捞针一般。

各个出版社的报纸也是我的收集内容之一，而我几乎集齐了近一百年来出版的所有期木叶日报，除了十六年前的十月三十日印刷的那一版。按理说，十六年距今并不算长，且我仔细回想了一下，那一年的那一天也并没有什么重大的事件发生，可那一期的报纸，在我能找到的所有渠道中，却像是从世间蒸发了一样，连一个残页都不曾存留，而我也为此郁结遗憾了很长一段时间。所以，天知道在我看到信箱里那个已经皱皱巴巴、泛着黄，甚至都有些发脆了的旧报纸时有多么欣喜若狂。在颤抖着第三次确认上边的印刷版号和日期并扇了自己一巴掌后，我几乎兴奋到昏厥，这就是我唯一缺失的、梦寐以求、苦苦寻找的火之国八十四年十月三十日出版的木叶日报。

这报纸对我来说就如同国家艺术馆中所封藏的那些出自大师手笔的画作一样珍贵，我迫不及待地想要将“她”从里到外地爱抚研读一遍，可又怕在这个过程中对这个本就因年代久远保存不善而无比脆弱的艺术品造成损害，于是我只得先按捺住心中强烈的好奇和冲动，一遍一遍地将“她”小心翼翼地捋平，仔仔细细地刷好糊浆，待阴干后把“她”像其它兄弟姐妹一样精心地装裱好。

待这些工作完成，已是两天后了，我找了一个无人打扰的午后，打上了一杯拿铁，放了三倍于标准的糖，心满意足地开始阅读起来这份突如其来的馈赠。其中，位于报纸角落里一则银行卡大小篇幅的报道吸引了我的注意，这篇报道的内容很简单，只有一个男性的半身照片和几行字，非要说的话，其实是照片中的青年吸引了我。

青年约莫二十出头的年纪，有着一头罕见的银发，因为疏于打理而略微凌乱，但这并不影响他的外貌的极高水准，反倒给他增添了一丝慵懒的情趣，顺着额发看下去，则是其形状姣好的、和不服管教的头发同色的眉和睫。他的睫毛长度恰到好处，恹恹地半耷拉着，半遮半掩那双颓废的烟灰色眼睛。而他的眼睛，我仅与其对视了一眼便被摄住了心魄，那是双从轮廓到重睑宽度、乃至内外眼角的倾斜角度都极致对称的美丽双眼，可却又因为横贯左眼那道如虫子般丑陋狰狞的伤疤而极致不对称，他的眼尾虽略微下垂，却像只狡猾的狐狸一样带着魅惑人心的弧度，又像只没睡醒的猫一样惹人怜惜，他的鼻子直挺而秀气，唇线清晰流畅，顺着苍白微抿的嘴唇看下去……

天呐！我惊叹于造物主对这个青年的垂怜。清纯和妖冶，桀骜与颓唐，这一切互斥的元素在这个青年的身上激烈地碰撞又完美地交融。我情不自禁地用手抚上他小巧下巴上那颗精致又色情的痣，这颗小痣就如同一个质量无限大的奇点，源源不断地吸收着周遭一切情欲，来者不拒。

我一边隔着装裱的玻璃反复摩挲着那颗引人遐想的痣，一边不自觉地上移视线又向青年的眼睛看去。拍照时，青年应是看着镜头的，如此一来，我便有种于他正隔着十年的时间和空间在对望着的感觉，这令我心潮澎湃。他投向我的视线是如此的轻浮而撩人，光是被他如此注视着，我就觉得浑身燥热难耐，下身不消片刻便精神起来，我开始控制不住自己想入非非，光是想象着他像个发情的浪货一样趴跪在我腿间，嘴角下方那颗漂亮的痣随着他薄而晶莹的唇吞吐我肉棒的动作而来回颤动的画面，我就几乎爽得快射出来了。

我将自己的重量全部交给身后的沙发，一只手举高装裱的画框，让那张清冷又艳俗的脸与我的视线平齐，另一只手急不可耐地向下身探去，胡乱地扯开皮带和裤头拉链，因方才一番下流放荡的意淫而早已粗涨发紫的阴茎便迫不急待地挣了出来，我那地方几乎没怎么使用过，因而十分敏感，甫一接触温度略低于表皮的空气，便引得全身一阵舒爽地轻颤。我险些举不住画框。

我不喜欢女人，确切的说因为家庭原因，我对女人有着天然的排斥心理，且因为在十六年前的事故中毁了容的原因，我也几乎不跟男人接触，平日里自己解决的频率也很低，但这次不一样，这个素未谋面的青年令我产生了前所未有的疯狂的性冲动，仿佛他的脸有一种能令我化身低等野兽的魔力。

我闭上眼睛，握住自已经涨得发痛开始往外渗出前液的柱身，粗暴地上下撸动起来，青年那张圣女般不可亵渎的脸，和本应长在婊子嘴角艳情的痣，交替浮上的我的脑海，欲望像涨潮的海浪，一波一波地冲击着我的理智。我想象着青年骑跨在我的身上，扶住我的肩膀，像个欲求不满地性瘾患者一样骚浪地操着自己，他那又湿又热的肉洞内壁不依不饶地紧紧吸附着我的肉棒，我被他夹得欲仙欲死，我加快了手上的动作，他似乎快要被我操脱力了，他扶趴在我的肩膀上大口地汲取着空气，在我的耳边细碎又磨人地呻吟着，突然间我似乎顶到了他的敏感点，他全身顷刻紧绷起来，死死扣住我的肩膀，全身剧烈地痉挛了几下，随后便软绵绵地卸了气力，随着他攀上高潮那一声性感又低沉的，喟叹般地呼唤，我突然睁开了双眼，半硬半软地被迫射了出来。

我顾不上射了满手和满腿的精液，刚才那声无比真实的声音似乎还回荡在我的耳边，我瞪大眼睛惊悚地环顾空荡的房间，屏住呼吸去仔细辨别周遭的动静，可是我只能听见除我之外空无一人的房间内我自己剧烈的心跳声。此刻，情潮的热度已然被爬上背脊的冷汗替代，我觉得头皮发麻，全身的汗毛都立了起来，室外的气温已经越过了三十度的高温线，可我却觉得这个熟悉的房间今日无比的阴冷。

我刚才听到了。

真真切切地听到了。

高潮时像风一样吹拂过耳边的那一声，清晰的、低沉的、冰冷的、喟叹般的，带土。

我搜遍了记忆，我发誓我没见过这个青年，也绝无可能听过他的声音，是啊，我怎么可能听过他的声音呢？

我僵硬地转过头去看向手中的画框，照片中的青年还是那样安静又冷淡的模样，可这一次我却在他的眼神中捕捉到了行将就木般的麻木和悲凉，我在得到这份报纸后第一次将注意力分给了有关青年的那版面小得可怜的报道中，青年照片下方的那行字。

红月营地屠杀案凶手旗木卡卡西放弃上诉权利，对全部犯罪事实供认不讳，将于下月三十日执行死刑。

*

我躺在床上，翻来覆去却毫无睡意。黑暗中，我借着洒进来的月光，端详着被我挂在正对床头那面墙上的报纸画框，画框右下角，旗木卡卡西就在角落里安安静静地注视着我，月辉给他的银发打上了一层柔和的光晕，更显得他本就苍白的皮肤和嘴唇毫无血色，他半垂的眼睛毫无生气地看着我，我突然觉得挂在那里的画框中装裱的不是报纸，而是旗木卡卡西的遗照。

而我几个小时前还对着这张遗照上已经死了十六年的人兴致勃勃地打了一发飞机。想到这我又烦躁地拉起被子盖过头顶，将自己与旗木卡卡西的视线隔绝开来。屏除夏日夜晚特有的聒噪虫鸣以及空调出风口呼呼的噪音后，我的大脑在无人打扰的安静环境中不受控制地飞速运转起来。

红月营地，旗木卡卡西，凶手，死刑。这四个词在我的脑内排列成了规则的环形，环形中央则是旗木卡卡西神情淡漠的脸。这四个词围绕着那张脸飞速旋转起来，逐渐形成了一个漩涡，将旗木卡卡西的脸和我的好奇心通通吸了进去，搅得我抓心挠肺，不得安宁。我睡意全无，一把掀起被子，像弹簧触底一样直挺挺地坐了起来，于是我的视线便又对上了旗木卡卡西的。

其实，褪去性幻想为他镀上的那层旖旎色彩后，他照片上的那张脸好看是依旧好看，却只不过横竖都是让人提不起劲儿的清汤寡水罢了。又联想到配合着他登报的脸所出现的那条文字说明，我对于他的好奇心又攀升到了一个峰值，究竟是什么样的人才能在得知自己死期将至时，露出如此事不关己的淡然神情，像他这样一个放弃上诉，看上去就对周遭漠不关心、甚至对自己的生死都置之度外、无欲无求的人，又是何等强烈的因素才能令他化身成高举屠刀的恶魔？

一旦往这个方向一想，这一切又变得耐人寻味起来。在那个年代，纸媒作为权威媒体代表，遣词造句一向十分严谨，大屠杀案这种惨绝人寰、令人发指的恶性案件，不但在我的印象中在当年并没有掀起什么波浪，甚至都鲜有人提及，而凶手处决这等本应普天同庆、循环播报个三天三夜的大新闻，却只沦落为了不入流的角落版面中干巴巴、匆匆一瞥的一句话，这也未免太不寻常。

事出反常必有妖，越深入思考这件事，我便越觉得心痒难耐，红月营地当年发生的事情，以及围绕在旗木卡卡西这个人身上的谜团，就如同一具笼在层层叠叠的薄纱中神秘而富有吸引力的胴体，让我想要不顾一切地拨开那欲盖弥彰的外衣，去探究潜藏在其中的真实。我下定决心，就算掘地三尺，也要将潜藏在旗木卡卡西古井无波的脸和枯燥单调的文字后那血淋淋的现实挖掘出来。

有了决断之后，我便也不再烦恼，困倦如潮水般袭来，我迷迷糊糊中围绕着红月营地和旗木卡卡西计划了一下明天的日程表，便沉沉睡去。第二日醒来已是日上三竿，虽然睡足了时间，我却依旧觉得浑身乏力，我努力回忆昨日的睡眠状态，隐约有做过梦的印象，我又努力回忆梦境的内容，是旗木卡卡西。我丝毫不对他的入梦感到惊讶，从见到他的第一眼起我便知道自己疯狂地迷恋上了这个素昧平生的陌生人。梦中的旗木卡卡西鲜活生动，可一想到我此生绝无可能再见到一个像梦中那样会动会笑的卡卡西，我就感到心脏被一双无形的手攫住，而那双手几乎要将我的心脏攥碎攥烂。

我丝毫不觉得梦见一个已死之人有什么不妥，梦中那个活着的卡卡西是如此的温和而美好，我的直觉让我无比确信这才是他原本的样子，而这个梦更加深了我的信念。恰巧出现的报纸就如同上帝的请柬，命运在冥冥之中指引着我，让我去探寻这段无疾而终的爱恋，让我替我那永远无法倾诉的爱人将他的故事诉之于世。

旗木卡卡西应该像天使一样供世人瞻仰祈祷，或是像恶魔一样被世人惶恐畏惧，但无论哪种，都不应该像现在这样，死后窝在一个角落中，随着脆弱的纸浆在时间中腐烂风化，甚至连他为什么背下如此滔天血债都无人问津。

之后的一切都变得顺理成章，我翻遍了所有能找到的信息和资料，其对于红月营地和当年大案的记载都出奇一致地仅有寥寥数笔，而旗木卡卡西此人的生平，除了报道那桩惊世骇俗的手笔之外，也并无其他记载，就仿佛他只是神明突然降下的一柄天罚之剑，完成使命之后便被收了回去。不知怎么的，我潜意识里认为，虽然旗木卡卡西有罪，但在他刀刃之下的那些亡灵亦是罪无可恕的。

我整理了手头现有的资料，提炼出了几点我所需要的有用信息，其中包括红月营地的位置，还有一点意外收获。我找到了旗木卡卡西的社交主页，他没有跟任何人建立好友关系，头像则是他本人抱着一只沙皮狗的照片，那只狗的神情和主人出奇的像，也是臊眉耷眼无精打采的样子，照片中的卡卡西只有十五、六岁，虽然面无表情，但光看照片就能看到那种少年人特有的锐气，和报纸上那个死气沉沉的卡卡西不一样，和我梦中那个活灵活现的卡卡西也不一样，我对发生在他身上的事情以及他气质转变的原因越发好奇，我想知道究竟哪个才是真正的他。

他的主页最后一次更新，也是唯一一条动态，是二十年前的九月十五日，内容是一个尚未完成的手写谱，恰巧我也懂得一些乐理知识，便识了谱子跟着哼了几句，调子很好听，轻快的旋律中却又透露着一丝忧伤。但遗憾的是，随着作者的离世，这只曲子再也没有完成的机会了。一想到这里，我又被一种巨大的惆怅所笼罩，我知道我必须、立刻、马上动身去寻找红月营地，那个链接我和旗木卡卡西灵魂的地方。

在收拾好行囊后，出于职业病的缘故，我还顺便做了一份关于红月营地的改造企划方案发给了一个老主顾，一方面是我敏锐的嗅觉闻到了荒凉的红月营地中所蕴藏的巨大商机，另一方面其中也夹杂着我的一点私心，这里将会成为我职业生涯中最伟大的杰作，这里将是一个堕落的神龛，而旗木卡卡西就是这里的神。

*

后来发生的事情狼狈又俗套，我的车在路上爆了胎，而我放在车子里从未碰过的备胎也不翼而飞，好在幸运的是，我出事故的地点就在红月营地附近，我给道路救援打了个电话说明情况，但由于这里十分偏僻，接线员告知从距离此处最近的救援点派人最快也要明天才能抵达。我定位了一下这附近，并没有任何其他公共设备和商店。道路救援公司建议我在车中过夜，但此处离旗木卡卡西曾经所处的地方只有一步之遥了，我不能在此停滞，我一刻都等不下去。我当即决定带着必要的物品，下了车沿着路标指示，步行向着红月营地的方向进发，那里虽然荒废许久，但应有可以落脚的旧屋，顺便还可以碰碰运气，看看是否有其他和我一样头脑发热来此探寻过去的旅人。

我沿着路标从上午的十一点左右一直走到了下午两点多，从水泥马路一直走到荒草蔓生、无路可走只能自己开路的地方。这一路荒无人烟，甚至连虫鸣都没有，安静的过分，只有我的塑胶鞋底踩在枝叶上发出的栖栖索索的声音，我有些后悔自己的冲动了，手机电量还有不到三分之一，而我需要坚持等到明天上午道路救援的来电，我关掉了手机以保存电量，并加快了脚程，我需要在天黑前找到能够休息的地方。

在太阳即将落山，黑暗逐渐开始笼罩这处寂静之地时，一幢木屋出现在我眼前，我终于感到精疲力竭，胃部因缺少进食而发出不满的叫声。视线中的那幢木屋污浊不堪的窗户玻璃内正透露出温暖昏暗的橙色光线，这令我无比庆幸。这点幽暗的光源在城市里绝对算不上什么，可在这四周都是荒凉死寂的林中腹地，就如同一座耀眼明亮的指路灯塔。

我走上前去礼貌又耐心地敲了敲门，等了将近一分钟也不见有人应答，我侧耳听了听，屋内也没有任何声响。门虚掩着，主人可能暂时不在家。就在我酝酿好向主人道歉的说辞，并准备推门一探究竟时，门从内打开了。我涌上些违和感，这种木质结构且有些年头的建筑，一点动作都会导致地板和轴承发出吱呀吱呀的声音，但奇怪的是直到看似屋主的男人从里拉开这道门，我都没有听到任何声响，我悄悄越过主人向内打量，屋内也没有铺陈哪怕一块地毯，不过很快我就将这个细节抛诸脑后，现在最重要的是想办法让这间屋子的主人相信顶着半脸伤疤的我不是什么坏人，并好心留我借宿一晚。

开门的是一个带着可疑口罩的高大瘦削的棕卷发男人，涂着厚重的紫色眼影，我心内有点忐忑，我总不至于倒霉到碰上什么有着怪癖的杀人狂吧。我暗中打起警惕，制定好防御策略和撤退路线，男人身高跟我相仿，却比我瘦了一大圈，我平常勤于锻炼，我自信真要动起手，面前的男人并非我的对手，我不动声色地换了个右手插兜的姿势，握住了兜里的军刀，又觉得心安了几分。

我尽量摆出友善亲和的表情，但很可惜由于我多年不参与社交，此刻这表情在我脸上一定僵硬又诡异，我礼貌地说明了我的来意，男人没有回话，仅有的露在外边的那双眼睛狐疑地打量着我。我便也借机好好地观察了下这个打扮奇特的男人。明明是夏天，这男人却全副武装，如此一来他那仅有的露在外边的双眼便吸引了我，我从小对别人看我的眼神十分敏感，我注意到他看到我的第一眼先是瞳孔微微收缩，似乎有一丝震惊和慌乱，但这一切都只是转瞬即逝，随后他便蹙起了眉头，一言不发地听着我说明来意。听罢，他摇了摇头，不知道是不是我的错觉，我竟觉得他的眼神竟然透露出些悲伤，他温和沙哑的声线隔着口罩听上去有些瓮声瓮气的。

“你不该来这里。”

“这与你无关吧。”我有些恼怒于这个陌生人的多管闲事，既然不欢迎我，我便也不强求，但刚刚毕竟是我叨扰并有求于他，而他也可能是好意，是我过于敏感了。想到这，我便留下句“不打扰了”准备转身去寻其他出路。没成想，还没迈出去一步便被他叫住了，“等等！”

我半侧过身子，挑着眉无声地询问着他葫芦里卖的什么药。他似有些无奈地叹了口气，让出了门口，“进来吧，这里晚上不安全。明天天一亮就离开吧。”


End file.
